Chancing Chanson
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: Forced into an audition for a Gay Couple by Ms Darbus, and locking horns with Sharpay, Gabriella and Chad, how long will will Ryan and Troy be able to keep their thoughts, and bodies, away from each other? Songfic! ::Tryan:: ::Chapter 11 Now Up!:
1. Long Hot Summer

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter One: _Long Hot Summer_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: 1221

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Girls Aloud. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Songs/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**, ۞Dreams۞

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_It's been a long hot summer,_

_and it's 95 degrees in the shade._

Ryan Evans had never seen a summer like this before, with soaring temperatures and shortening tempers. Despite it's fabulous theatrical facilities, his high school has some obvious faults, the major being it's inability to regulate a temperature suitable for the time of year. As a result, inside the school was much warmer than it's surroundings, and the boys had taken to walking around without their tops and wearing a pair of flimsy shorts. All the boys, that is, except Master Evans.

Constantly following his more popular twin, Sharpay, he continued to support his sister's social standing by coordinating his hats with her style. So unless Sharpay decided to walk around naked, Ryan would be keeping his clothes firmly on. Most people mistook Ryan for dumb, but the truth? He was just shy... shy and lonely.

The opposite could be stated for Troy Bolton. The High School Basketball Star. The guy most women wanted to be with, and most men wanted to be. Ryan would definitely place himself in the former category. But Troy was having problems of his own in regards to the sky-high temperatures. His father was demanding longer practices at an increasing frequency, thus resulting in a greater need to shower at school... with other guys... other guys whom carefully look after their bodies. You spotted the problem yet?

_You put me in a fever fifty stories high,_

_And suddenly I'm freezing and I don't know why._

But there was one lesson in which Ryan had no choice but to change from his ensemble, the dreaded Phys. Ed. Class. With all the heaving and grunting and sweating going on around him, it was no surprise that Gym was Ryan's least favourite class. At least... it was until Ryan started getting these... _feelings._

It was common knowledge that Ryan was a bit _different_ from other boys. I mean, look at the facts? He lives in his sister's shadow, has extensive styling knowledge, loves colour, and is surprisingly flexible. However it wasn't until he watched Troy woo the intellectual Gabriella that he realised just how different he was. But what was strangest was that it didn't freak him out, Troy being a guy. Ryan just did his best to adapt to this latest turn of events.

Troy wasn't stupid. He had noticed that Ryan's eyes lingered on him longer than necessary, but Troy didn't know why. He wouldn't call Ryan gay, and he certainly wouldn't tarnish his self-image by describing himself as such, but he had to admit that he was undeniably drawn to the meeker male. If only the meeker male made moves...

It was time for the Evans' favourite lesson, Drama. Sharpay took her centre seat, while Ryan seated himself to her right. Slowly but surely the rest of the seats were filled by students, leaving just one space to his right. Ryan looked around for that familiar face but found himself unable to spot the object of his attraction.

"Hey Ryan" came a voice from behind, sending the younger sibling jumping out of his seat in shock.

"T-T-Troy! Um... Hey! I d-didn't see you there!" stuttered the timid twin, his face flushing and blushing simultaneously, giving him the overall impression of a brothel light.

"Will you to keep it down!?" a screeching haughty voice bellowed from Ryan's left, and Troy looked over to see the Ice Queen glaring at the pair. "Some people, whose heads aren't filled with sweaty basketball images, are trying to pay attention! Right, Ryan?"

Ryan was staring off into space, imagining Troy after a game of basketball with his skin glistening with sweat and a smile lightening up his voluptuous face, completely ignoring his sister's comments.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Bolton, Miss Evans!" came the voice belonging to the overly melodramatic Ms. Darbus, "If you do not wish to listen in class, then you must stay behind afterwards. You must each stay and help decorate the stage for tomorrow's auditions."

Sharpay's ears pricked up at the mention of auditions. "But, I didn't know there were auditions tomorrow, I have yet to practice! Why were we not told, Ryan?"

"You were not told, Miss Evans, because I did not think you would be right for this play. Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans, I trust you will be auditioning?"

"Not right for this play? I am right for _any_ play!" Sharpay's voice was getting shriller as she became more undignified. "And why exactly am I not right for this play?"

Troy had stopped listening around the same point that Ryan had, but Troy wasn't thinking about his team-mates any more, he was too busy taking in every detail of Ryan's face as the younger boy experienced his apparently _very_ pleasurable daydream. But both boys snapped out of their bubbles as Sharpay heard the reasons.

"The leads in this play, Miss Evans, are two boys who grew up together, stayed close throughout childhood but drifted apart during adolescence, only to find love in one another's arms in high school. Does that suffice?"

Troy's eyes widened, Ryan's lips dried, and Sharpay's jaw dropped open comically. What exactly were these two boys expected to do at tomorrow's auditions, and how long can they keep their emotions hidden from one another?

_It's only Sunday Morning,_

_and I need that Friday feeling again._

Ryan lay in his bed, his eyes closed, lost in a dream, one of those lucid wet dreams, the sort where you feel the caresses and whispers for hours after you awaken.

۞Troy got off the basketball court, his crimson tank top clinging to his chest, outlining his impressive physique. ۞Thinking he was alone, he run his hand down his abs and into his shorts, sliding his hands under his jockstrap to gently fondle and grope himself. ۞Hearing a cough, he spun around to see none other than the Drama King himself, wearing a pink silk shirt and trousers. ۞Without saying a word, the jock crossed the short distance between them and pulled Ryan into a tender kiss, using the intimate moment to convey all the love he felt for the smaller teen. ۞

۞"Troy?" "Shush... Just enjoy it..." ۞Who was he to argue with the Golden Boy? ۞Troy led him to the bleachers and placed Ryan onto one, undoing the pink shirt in the process. ۞He placed a trail of kisses from Ryan's collarbone down to his navel, pausing to lavish attention onto both willing nipples. ۞Not stopping at the arrival of the naval, he reached out and undid the button of Ryan's trousers. ۞With the opening of the trousers came a loud piercing ringing noise... ۞

Ryan jolted awake, his alarm having woken him from his slumber. He discovered, but not to his surprise, that the consequences of his pleasurable dream had resulted in the duvet being stuck to his bare skin. He took this opportunity to change the bedsheets, knowing full well that there would be hell to pay if one of the servants discovered this mess while making his bed. But, and even he had noticed, that he was auditioning later this morning for a gay role alongside the object of his day dreams, night dreams and wet dreams, all without any idea of what would be expected of them.

So there you go... Chapter One! Please, please, please review it, this is my first chapter let alone first fanfiction. I hope you like it... Chapter Two to come!

Joey xx


	2. Straight Up!

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter One: _Straight Up!_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: 1026

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Paula Abdul. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play 'Solo for Two' and song 'Never Alone' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**, _"Never Alone lyrics"_

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Lost in a dream,_

_I don't know which way to go._

_If you are all that you seem,_

_Then maybe I'm moving way too slow._

It was Lunchtime at East High, but Troy Bolton was in no mood to eat. He sat down next to his ex-'_girlfriend_', Gabriella Montez, and tried to gather his thoughts. It's no big deal, thought Troy, I'm just going to be in a play as a gay guy mooning over some fag played by Ryan Evans. The words didn't seem right to hm. Subconsciously, he trimmed the words and tried again. It's no big deal, repeated the Basketball star, I'm just going to be mooning over Ryan Evans. Troy coughed and spluttered, choking with shock at the image running through his head. Gabriella sprung into action, simultaneously thwacking him on the back, and trying to give him water to clear his throat.

From the other side of the lunch hall, Ryan and Sharpay sat watching the basketball star gag. Sharpay was still annoyed at her brother for being male. Ryan, after many protestations, had resigned to not bringing up the subjects of Troy, basketball, homosexuality or acting. So, naturally, he was surprised when Sharpay asked him a question.

"Are you ready for your auditions, Ry?" The sweetness in her voice was both reassuring and suspicious to the younger twin.

"Not really... I haven't a clue what I need to do..." came the forced nonchalant response.

"Don'tworry Ry, Im sure everything will go... according to plan..." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and walking off. Ryan's eyes followed her momentarily, before catching a glimpse at the large clock on the wall. Okay, times up, he thought, here goes nothing.

_Time's standing still,_

_Waiting for some small clue._

_I keep getting chills,_

_When I think your love is true._

Looking over at Troy, Ryan was shocked to see the East High Goldenboy glancing back at him. Ryan nodded to the clock, then looked back at Troy, watching him give Gabriella a quick cuddle before joining him at the table.

"Ready, Troy?" came the unusually timid voice.

"As I'll ever be, Ry..." Troy knew that he was the only person other than Sharpay not to call him Ryan, or Mr. Evans, but refer to him by his nickname.

Side by side, stepping in unison, the two boys left the lunch hall and entered the auditorium, where Ms. Darbus and Kelsi Neilsen stood waiting for them.

"Hey, playmaker!" Troy flashed his trademark smile, watching Kelsi blush.

"Kels" smiled Ryan, trying to be as friendly as possible, but himself melting at Troy's smile.

"You're late, boys." came the striking voice of Ms. Darbus. Kelsi, behind her, checked her watch.

"Actually, they're two minutes early... Well boys, are you ready?" Kelsi handed them a sheet of music each, and a page of scripting.

_You are so hard to reach,_

_You play hide and seek,_

_With your true intentions._

_If you're only playing games,_

_I'll just have to say..._

_Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye._

Ms. Darbus took her seat. "Start with the acting. The true performer can mould his personality until it is exactly that of their characters. When you are ready, Mr. Bolton, start from the third line."

Troy started to read the lines. "Avery? Avery Sann? Is it really you?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his character's name. "Yeah, Avery Sann." He shook Troy's hand. "Do I know you, sport?"

Troy's face fell in fitting with his character. "You don't recognise me? Or remember me? It's Roy... Roy Tolbont."

Following the stage directions, Ryan looked into Troy's eyes. "Roy Tolbont... Well I never..." Ryan looked back to the script, then again at Troy. "Um... How are you... doing?" Slowly, but surely, Troy and Ryan's heads had been moving closer, their lips barely apart, moving closer and closer until they clashed together in a frenzied kiss, one that resonated through Troy's hard cock and made Ryan recall his pleasurable dream.

_I've been a fool before,_

_Wouldn't like to get my love caught_

_In the slamming door._

_Are you more than hot for me,_

_Or am I a page in you history, book?_

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Darbus shouted over from the seat. "That was good... now move onto the singing..."

Troy and Ryan pulled away from each other sheepishly, both embarrassed by their actions. Troy picked up his sheet of music and began to read aloud the words Kelsi had written for her song 'Never Alone'.

"_The stars alone have brighter twinkles_

_Than those I see in your eyes._

_I thought I knew all that could happen,_

_But you were a surprise."_

Ryan smiled at Kelsi, knowing that she had written this song explicitly for them. He picked up his lyrics and sung his lines.

"_The stars alone have more pizazz ,_

_That what you offer me._

_I thought that I had seen it all,_

_But you could make me see..."_

Ms. Darbus smiled as the boys sung the chorus in unison, Kelsi accompanying them on the pianoforte.

"_There is so much pain in this world,_

_But you make me immune,_

_I was singing out of key,_

_But you put me in tune._

_I am myself when I'm with you,_

_You put me in the Zone._

_Though your body may go, your spirit will stay,_

_So I'm Never Alone."_

Kelsi played the next few bars, before stopping. She wiped tears from her eyes. "You guys, that was... beautiful."

Ms. Darbus agreed, "Mr. Evans, you shall play Avery Sann, while Mr. Bolton, you can portray Roy Tolbont. Any questions?"

Ryan looked from Troy to the teacher, "Two. One, what's the name of this play? And two, when do rehearsals begin?"

Troy, still blushing, occupied himself by gathering the pieces of paper together. However, he was paying the utmost attention to Ryan's questions, and was also awaiting the answers.

Kelsi piped up, "The play is called '_Solo for Two_', and the rehearsals begin this Friday. Congrats, you two."

From outside the door, two pairs of eyes had watched the audition.

"My brother's..." started Sharpay.

"My boyfriend's..." began Gabriella.

"Gay?" they finished each other's sentences.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter Two finished. I hope you like it! Kelsi's play will get steamier, Ryan and Troy will become friendlier, and Gabriella and Sharpay will metamorphose into bitter and twisted women. Isn't life grand?

Please don't forget to review!

Joey xx


	3. Everybody Wants Ya

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter One: _Everybody Wants Ya_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1536_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to S Club (7, 8, Juniors, or otherwise). Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play 'Solo for Two' and songs 'Never Alone' and 'Twisted Apart' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**, _"Twisted Apart lyrics"_

* * *

_I see the way you act like you don't know,_

_There's something 'bout your attitude._

_And it don't matter how far you go,_

_'Cause I'm the one who's going home with you._

Bliss. That would be the only word to describe how Ryan felt. Firstly, he'd got a leading role in _'Solo for Two'_, and secondly (and most importantly,) he'd kissed TROY BOLTON!!!! With a spring in his step, and a grin plastered on his face, he walked straight into the only person able to dampen his mood.

"Sh-Sharpay! There you are! I... uh... I was just looking for you!"

"Sure you were, did you find me in Bolton's mouth? I'm sure that is the **last** place I'd be hiding!" Sharpay's voice resonated through the empty corridor.

"I'm sure I d-don't know what you're t-talking about..." Ryan tried feebly to push past her, but she slammed him against the lockers, causing him to hit the back of his head with such force that he saw stars.

"Gabb... come on... he's stunned!" came the fashion diva's signal.

Slowly, Gabriella stepped out of the shadows, holding a can of spray paint. "I'm n-not sure..."

"If you don't... I will!" came the nasally voice.

Gabriella still looked uneasy, but she approached Ryan's locker. "I'll teach you to steal my boyfriend..." She began spraying the letters **F**, **A** and **G** onto Ryan's locker, over and over again. Sharpay smiled at her cohort, before looking at her twin.

"Where should we put him?" she asked, concern kicking in for her brother despite her own involvement in his attack.

Gabriella stood back and admired her handiwork. If she hadn't become a genius, she would've joined the art club. Looking at Ryan, she snubbed her nose and said, "Where else? The girls' bathroom, of course!"

Sharpay grinned. She had very little patience for Gabriella most, but even she could tell that her own malice had rubbed off on the girl. Opening her purse, she pulled out a tube of purple lipstick, applied it to Ryan's lips before writing the phrase "**_TroyBoy_**" on his forehead.

Gabriella helped Sharpay to manoeuvre the younger twin into the girls' bathroom. Gabriella was blinded by her love for Troy, and she seemed to have forgotten the fact that Troy had broken up with her the day before the opening night, nothing would come between her and Troy. Nothing...

Twenty minutes later, Troy had finished his conversation with Kelsi. He left the auditorium and began walking down the corridor, stopping when he noticed that people were parting away from him.

"What's going on?" he asked to one of his teammates, nodding to a large group of people crowding around the lockers. Walking through the herd, he looked to the focus point of the gathering. Someone had sprayed **FAG** repeatedly on Ryan's locker. Troy forced a smile, his own heart breaking at the cruelty of his peers. "His anyone seen Ryan?"

"You should stay away from him, or his faggyness might rub off on you!" said Chad, rolling his eyes at Troy.

Troy nodded, resisting the urge to punch his best friend."I'm gonna find Ryan..." Troy caught himself, blushing. "...to rub it in, you know?" He blushed even brighter. "I... I'm gonna go make fun!" He hoped his excuse was plausible.

He searched the school for Ryan, everywhere where he assumed he'd find the younger twin. Finally, he stood outside the only place he hadn't checked. It occurred to him halfway through his search that if someone wanted to embarrass a guy, what better way would there be than to leave him in the girls' bathroom? Looking over his shoulder in case people were watching him, he slowly opened the door with a creak.

If his heart hadn't already been broken by his taunting classmates, it was _nothing_ compared to the sobbing wreck that lay before him. Troy knelt by Ryan's side and gently propped the teen up. He was startled to find a small patch of congealed blood on the back of Ryan's head. He had obviously hit his head on something hard.

"Hmmm... Ungh... T... Tr... Troy?" Ryan's voice was hoarse and weak. He wearily opened his eyes, and furrowed his brow at Troy's concerned stare. "Wh... Whats wrong? Where am I?"

"Ryan... shush... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Troy tried to pull Ryan into a standing position, but the Drama King was having none of it, and slipped away for Troy. "Ry? What's wrong?" He tried to help Ryan again, but the actor merely moved out of reach.

"_Don't _touch me, Troy!" Ryan pulled himself up, using the basin for support. In the small mirror, Ryan could see the word branded on his forehead, and the tears running down his cheeks. "You set them up to this... I can't believe you... How could you?" He turned to face Troy, tears streaming down his face.

Troy closed the distance between him and Ryan. "Ryan, I promise you... I had nothing to do with this..." He watched as Ryan moved away from him, allowing him to see his reflection in the mirror. Troy was surprised to see the expression of concern on his own reflection. "Ryan, you've got to believe me..."

But Ryan wasn't listening... while Troy was busy fussing over the mirror, Ryan had walked towards the door. Stopping when he felt Tory's hand grab his shoulder, Ryan turned to face the jock. "Believe me, Ry, you do not want to go out there right now..."

"Don't tell me what to do, Bolton!" The harshness of Ryan's voice surprised even himself. Leaving the bathroom, he walked towards his locker. From the bathroom, Troy could hear the laughter emanating from the students.

Ryan stood in front of his locker, staring at the word defacing it. A slight tear ran down his cheek. He opened the locker door, aware that every eye was on him. As the door opened, Kelsi's script fell out, reminding him that he was to go over to Troy's after school was over in order to rehearse. Right now, he wanted to be as far away from Troy Bolton as humanly possible.

"Aww look! The fag's going to cry!" came Chad's mocking tone. Ryan spun around to look at him, filled with righteous rage, which dissipated when seeing Troy emerge from the girls' bathroom down the corridor looking as if he was nursing a broken heart.

Troy regained composure and with one last look at Ryan, walked off towards the auditorium. He immediately took to the empty stage, and began to sing, remembering the song he was struggling to memorise. He pressed a button on Kelsi's CD Player, and the melody of '_Twisted Apart_' began to play.

"_How could I decide,_

_with which one should I be?_

_My reputation, domination_

_draws me favourably._"

He stopped to let out a sigh, before taking the microphone off the stand and holding it a slight distance from his mouth as he broke into the chorus.

"_And my heart says "yes,_

_follow your dream."_

_But my head is saying "no."_

_It's getting me down;_

_My double life._

Twisted Apart_''s how I'll go."_

_"My back has been turned_

_on friends and family._

_He's mesmerising, hypnotising_

_But should I be set free?"_

_"And my heart says "yes,_

_follow your dream."_

_But my head is saying "no."_

_It's getting me down;_

_My double life._

'Twisted Apart'_'s how I'll go._"

Troy finished the song quietly, and looked up to see someone sitting in the audience. He smiled slightly. "I thought you were angry at me for something I **didn't **do!"

"I was, but after that song? I can't stay angry at you Troy..."

Ryan got up from the seats and joined Troy on the stage. In the spotlight, Troy could see that Ryan had the start of some bruises on his face, someone had just hit him...

All thoughts were soon sidelined, as the pair joined lips in one fluid movement. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't even romantic. It was two boys who grew up together, stayed close throughout childhood but drifted apart during adolescence, only to find love in one another's arms in high school. What were the chances?

Pulling away from each other, Ryan looked into Troy's eyes, expecting to see a humorous glint that he had learnt to associate with the Bolton family, but was unprepared for the nervous twinkle that dominated those crystal clear eyes, albeit darkened through love and lust.

"Are we still meeting up for rehearsal?" enquired Ryan's timid voice.

A slight smile lit up the face of Troy Bolton, and the look he gave Ryan caused a stirring in the twin's cock. "Try and stop me..." He winked at Ryan before placing a chaste kiss on his collarbone. Troy's hand ran slowly down the red silk shirt clinging to Ryan's frame, before groping the growing bulge of man-meat.

"Meet me... here after classes... and we can make our way... to your house..." Ryan spoke, while trying to refrain from panting. "Oh boy... Troy... Troy..." Ryan threw his head back and moaned as his cum soaked the front of his trousers. Troy smiled and kissed Ryan's forehead.

"It's a date..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, Chapter 3 is over. I hope more people reply, because I'm running low on motivation to continue this story. So if you want me to carry on this tale, please please please please PLEASE let me know by replying! I will personally reply to all replies... and that sounded more articulated in my head... but you know what I meant!

What's still to come? _How long can Troy and Ryan keep their budding romance a secret? Will Gabriella and Sharpay continue to harass the couple? And how long before Ryan and Troy get their hands on each other's man-muscles, without the pesky interference of clothing?_

Blessed Be,

_Joey xxx_


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter One: _I Think We're Alone Now_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1286_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Tiffany. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play 'Solo for Two' and songs 'Never Alone', 'Twisted Apart' and 'Undivided' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**, _"Undivided lyrics"_

* * *

_Children behave,_

_That's what they say when we're together._

_And watch how you play._

_They don't understand..._

Ryan sat impatiently, his eyes staring at the clock. Next to him sat Sharpay, every ounce of her being intent on ignoring her brother. As the bell rang, Ryan fled the classroom, threw his books into his locker, and made his way to the auditorium. He opened the door quietly, and went to sit on the stage. As he reached the front row of the audience, a spotlight illuminated Troy standing centre stage. He had just finished a game of basketball, and was cooling off by not wearing his t-shirt. Ryan smiled at this Adonis before him.

"Wow... Troy... Wow..." Words failed the lust-fueled Ryan. "Are you.. ready to go?"

Troy nodded, and wiped the gleam of sweat of his torso with his shirt. The light of the spotlight emphasised the developing pectorals and abdomen of his lithe body. He jumped off the stage and jogged over to Ryan, grinning, loving the effect his body was having on Ryan's literacy skills.

"Mister Bolton! May I remind you that you are in a _theatre_?" came the droning tones of Ms. Darbus. "Now _please_, show some respect for this hallowed hall. Did you hear a cellphone about 2 minutes ago? Need I remind you of the sacredness of this establishment?"

Ryan smiled, "It was the school bell...", he looked at Troy and rolled his eyes. Ms. Darbus, in turn, narrowed hers, and furrowed her brow. She had noticed the chemistry between the pair during their audition, but still had little contempt for the Wildcat that had infiltrated her Drama Club.

"Don't forget, I expect you to know the first act by this Friday." Ms. Darbus changed the subject, and signalled for the pair to leave her consecrated auditorium. Troy led the twin out of the building and over to his new car.

Ryan was impressed. He had originally considered Troy to be too immature to be safe behind the wheel of a car, but after watching how he had successfully performed in the Winter Musical, Ryan had to admit that Troy's dedication and aptitude for concentration were both very strong. He raised an eyebrow at Troy's choice of interior upholstery; leopard print with dark purple accents. "Nice pattern," came the sarcastic comment, "Not at all effeminate."

"Funny..." smirked the Wildcat.

Satisfied that he had succeeded in making Troy flash that trademark grin, Ryan settled on the passenger seat, and buckled his seatbelt. Troy may have been dedicated, but that was no guarantee that he was a good driver. Certainly not if his parking standards were anything to go by. He felt a warm glow radiate through him as he smelt the essence of Troy Bolton in the fabric around him.

"Are you ready?" Troy's question brought Ryan out of his reverie.

_Running just as fast as we can,_

_Holding onto one another's hand._

_Trying to get away, into the night..._

The engine purred as Troy drove. Ryan's eyes closed as he relaxed, only to open startlingly when he felt something touch his hand. He looked over to see Troy had entwined their hands. Ryan couldn't help but smiling as he felt the warm glow emitting from Troy directly, through their paired hands, flowing over him.

Troy parked the car outside his house, and reluctantly let go of Ryan's hand. "Come on, let's get inside..." He threw a gleaming grin at the Evans twin. Ryan smiled back at him, and climbed out of the car, taking his script with him. Troy still hadn't put on his shirt, and Ryan watched the sunlight glisten on the body of his... what was Troy? A friend? No they were closer than that... A boyfriend? Troy wouldn't like that... Lovers? Wow...

As he entered Troy's bedroom, the first thing that caught Ryan's attention were the many basketball trophies on the shelves. The second thing he noticed, Troy seemed to love the colour blue. Everything from the walls and carpet, to the bedspread and wardrobe were all blue. It shocked Ryan to see that Troy had cut Gabriella out of a photo that was taken on the opening night of the Winter Musical.

"Oh, wow... I love your... did I mention Wow??" Ryan began to babble, as he noticed what appeared to be a magazine barely sticking out from under Troy's mattress.

Troy smiled slightly, "You may have said it once or twice..." He knew that Ryan came from a privileged family, and Troy's room was probably the size of the Evans' broom closet. "You can sit down on the bed if you want. D'ya want me to go get some drinks? Soda or beer?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. He had seen Troy get drunk at the after-show party, and remembered the Wildcat pretending to pole-dance with Sharpay. Somehow she had managed to convince him to strip until he was dancing in his Basketball Shorts. Ryan boned up at the recollection of that particular memory. "Umm... I'd be fine with a soda, thanks."

Troy nodded, before leaving the room. Ryan took this opportunity to pull out that magazine. He was expecting it to be a copy of Razzle or Playboy, but was surprised to find it was the East High School yearbook. The book fell open at the Drama Club page, and a large photo of Sharpay and himself stared up at him. Troy, or someone else, had drawn devil's horns and a goatee on his sister's image, but drawn little hearts around Ryan. Smiling, the teen closed the yearbook and put it back under the mattress, just before Troy came bounding back into the room, carrying two beakers of soda.

"Here you go, Ry" muttered Troy, handing a beaker to Ryan. "So, where do you want to start on the rehearsal? Should we start with the script or the song?"

Ryan sipped at his soda and thought for a moment. "Seeing as how you've practiced your solo, could I try mine? I think it's Track Four on Kelsi's CD player..." He watched as Troy opened a cupboard and pulled out a stereo. He pressed play, and the melody of '_Undivided_' started.

"_You were my soul,  
my spirit, my passion.  
You were the world to me._"

"_I thought I had lost you,  
hurt you, tossed you.  
And yet you set me free._"

Ryan looked directly in Troy's eyes, trying to convey his desires through the song. He began to sing the chorus.

"_Relationships were made for two,  
Not meant to be one-sided.  
You're half of me, I'm half of you,  
Together, Undivided._"

Troy's eyes began to water. He needed to thank Kelsi with fireworks and champagne, it was the least she deserved for her matchmaking. Ryan's face was instantly filled with concern, he was horror-stricken to see the love of his life in tears. Troy smiled, easing Ryan's troubled heart, allowing the smaller teen to continue singing.

"_Those years that passed,  
Those months, Those days.  
All the time we've wasted._"

"_You're life's one spice,  
Too naughty, Too nice.  
The sweetest ever tasted._"

"_Relationships were made for two,  
Not meant to be one-sided.  
You're half of me, I'm half of you  
Together, Undivided._"

Ryan's mouth met Troy's in a frenzied kiss. The Wildcat slipped his hands under the actor's red silk shirt, and played with the hardening nipples beneath. Ryan pulled away from the kiss to take off his shirt. They both lay on the bed and resumed kissing. A kiss which grew to such proportions that they both fell off the bed...

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Chapter four finished in the space of one day! Go me! Thank you to everyone who read the first three chapters, and bigger thanks to all of you that reviewed! I know this chapter detours somewhat from the main story of coping with their homosexuality, but I wanted to prove to people that my characters weren't nuns and were more than able to be both naughty and nice...

Blessed Be,  
_Joey xx_


	5. I Touch Myself

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Five: _I Touch Myself_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1284_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to The Divinyls. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play 'Solo for Two' and songs 'Never Alone', 'Twisted Apart' and 'Undivided' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_I love myself, I want you to love me._

_When I feel down, I want you above me._

_I search myself, I want you to find me._

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me._

On the floor of Troy's bedroom, the pair continued their manic make-out session, Kelsi's play all but forgotten. Ryan, with his back to the floor, looked up at the Wildcat and smiled. He wrapped his hands around the back of Troy's neck and pulled him into another kiss. He moved his hands from Troy's neck, down to the drawstring of his basketball shorts. Loosening them, he slid his hand under the material and ran his fingertips over Troy's quivering erection with feather-light pressure, earning a guttural moan from the teen above him.

Reluctantly, Troy broke the kiss. "Ryan... don't..." He pulled away from Ryan, leaving the twin on the floor. Ryan looked at his idol, then at the ground.

"I'm sorry... I thought... I'll leave..." Ryan stood up, joining Troy. He turned to the bed to pick up his shirt.

"No! I mean... please don't go, Ry..." Troy placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder, and was surprised by how tense Ryan felt. "It's just... I've never... and certainly not with a... And I don't think I'm ready..."

Ryan turned to face Troy, slight tears running down his eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to rush you..." He made to leave but Troy held him by the shoulder.

"You apologise too much, Ry" smiled Troy.

"Sorry about that, it's Sharpay's fault... Don't you just want to draw devil's horns and a goatee on her photo?" Ryan grinned as he saw the Wildcat blush, knowing that Troy's secret had been revealed.

Troy took Ryan's smile as a sign of forgiveness, and he happily turned the CD Player to the Radio setting, letting _I Touch Myself _begin. "Please don't leave, Ry..." he repeated, "I may not be ready for full-on wild-monkey-sex... but there is one thing I am sure of... I love you, Ryan Evans..."

Ryan's smile faultered momentarily, and the shirt fell out of his hand, forgotten. He blinked, his mind trying to rearrange Troy's words into something more probable and comprehensible. "P-Pardon?"

"I. Love. You. Ry." Troy spoke slowly, which under any other circumstances Ryan would have considered condescending, and he enunciated every syllable.

Again, Ryan took a moment to understand this declaration. How could anyone love him? He spent his time in his sister's shadow, obeying her every whim without a second thought to his own wants and needs. Half the time, Ryan felt invisible, undeserving of love, and he found no evidence to back up Bolton's claim.

"Don't say that..."

"But I mean it. I do, Ry!"

"Stop It! You don't love me... You can't love me!"

"Since when do I follow rules?"

"You're only saying it to hurt me..."

"I'm not, Ry. I promise you."

"You set it up... all of it... Darbus, Kelsi, the play!"

"Ryan, stop it. You're being paranoid!"

Ryan spun so that the boys were eye-to-eye, and immediately stopped arguing. He could see the hurt in Troy's crystal-clear eyes, and knew instantly that Troy was telling the truth when he said he loved Ryan. But what made Ryan feel disgusted by his own actions, was the disappointment in his counterpart's eyes because he thought his love was unrequited.

"Ry, please believe me... I love you, and I don't know how I'd cope if we weren't friends... Gabriella's become strange recently, and the other Wildcats are homophobic..."

Ryan slowly smiled, and nodded. He had seen today Gabriella's vindictiveness, and the attitudes of the rest of the school. "Troy... hush... You never need to explain yourself to me, Troy... I love you, more than anything." There. He'd said it. Go ahead and mock me...

"You really mean that?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan placed a chaste kiss on Troy's cheek. "Of course I mean that. I can't lie to you anymore. You mean the world to me..." His eyes twinkled as he had a naughty idea...

"Troy? I know you're not ready to... you know... but do you wanna watch me... you know?"

Troy's eyes widened. He began to splutter slightly as his mind contemplated this offer. "You mean you want me to watch while you..." He made the universally-acknowledged wank gesture. He watched a knowing smile creep across Ryan's face and realised that Ryan was mirroring the look on Troy's own face. Ryan gently pushed Troy so that he was sitting on the bed. He placed his hand under Troy's chin, and pulled his face up so that their eyes were locked on each other's. Surprisingly, thought Troy, voyeurism may not be so bad after all...

_I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you,_

_I Touch Myself._

_Oh, I don't want anybody else..._

Despite his usual shyness, Ryan was enjoying this. A small giggle and a barely noticeable shudder went through him as he ran his fingertips gently down his abdomen, inadvertently tickling himself. However, he kept his eyes open, and made sure that he focused on Troy's face. That voluptuous face, framed by that silky brown mop of hair, with those crystal-clear eyes, albeit darkened with lust, glistening intently. The way his tongue occasionally sticks out to lick those two luscious kissable lips. Oh boy... this could be over quickly...

Ryan forced himself to turn away, and bent over, under the pretence of untying his shoelaces. He couldn't help but grin when he heard Troy sharply inhale a breath. Trying not to laugh, he quickly kicked off his trainers and turned to face Troy. Ryan brought his hands to his own belt buckle, and struggled to remove it. Troy leaned towards his bedside table and picked up a pair of scissors. He noted the look of terror in Ryan's eyes, and gently ran his fingers over Ryan's nipples, calming the drama king with a sigh.

Troy snipped the leather belt in half, causing the twin above him to grumble. With a slight smirk, Troy locked eyes with Ryan and raised an eyebrow, questioning as to why Ryan was complaining.

"What's wrong, Ry?"

"That was my favourite belt... That was my **_only_** belt!"

Troy made a pouting face, playing on Ryan's attraction. "I'm sowwy..." He looked down, "I weally was only twying to help, Wyan..." He grinned, and Ryan stuck his tongue out at him. Ryan reached out and entwined his hands in the Wildcat's, and lightly moved towards him. He swung his hips sharply, and his trousers fell down, revealing a pair of worn silk briefs bulging obscenely at the groin, soaked at the tip of the bulge with pubescent pre-ejaculate.

_You're the one who makes me come running,_

_You're the sun who makes me shine._

_When you're around, I'm always laughing._

_I wanna make you mine._

Ryan pulled Troy into a standing position, and held him tenderly as the pair shared a kiss. Troy entangled his left hand in Ryan's glossy hair, while his left hand ghostly ran down his friend's... no, his _boyfriend's_... back, to gently cup his curvaceous rump. Ryan forced himself to part from Troy's lips, his need to breathe overriding his desire. Troy smiled slightly at Ryan, his face flushing and blushing alternately. He spoke two words. Two Words. Two word that changed Ryan's perspective of Troy, of the world, of life.

"I'm ready..."

_I close my eyes, and see you before me._

_I think I'd die if you were to ignore me._

_A fool could see just how much I adore you._

_I get down on my knees, I'd do **anything** for you..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long to finish... unfortunately I wrote most of it, then my laptop crashed. **:-(**

_A List of Things to come:_ **_Troy and Ryan must deal with the consequences of their actions. Gabriella and Sharpay take their fight to the next level. How will Coach Bolton react to Gabriella's claims? Will Troy stand beside Ryan when the school turn on them? _**

* * *

I'd like to take this moment to thank **everybody** who has reviewed! I'm sorry that I haven't yet replied to them all personally, but I will. I promise!

_**ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou –**_ Well done for being the quickest to suss my lack of imagination! I'd love to hear your opinion on the newer chapters!

_**Underwrongillusionz – **_I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope this (rushed) chapter is up to par.

_**Sethandsummer4eva – **_I'm trying to reach a quota of posting two every weekend, so I'm behind schedule. I'll do my best to get Chapters Six, Seven and Eight done by next Saturday. Happy Reading!

_**HSMFanatic123 – **_The only part of my fan-fictions that I prepare in advance are the endings. I was particularly pleased with the cliffhanger ending of Chapters Two and Five. I know that Gabriella isn't particularly vicious in the movies, but I think (and I quote _Willow Rosenberg_ here) "**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**", and being honest, Gabriella wasn't exactly the cover girl for _**S**anity Fair_ previously, was she? **:-)**

_**Jsrgangsta – **_I'm glad that you think it's awesome. With any luck, it'll get awesomer... more awesome... increasing in awesomitivity... You know what I mean!

And finally **_Loveless123 – _**Seeing as how you asked so nicely, I **will** continue writing it!

* * *

**Don't Forget To Review, or I'll have to set Sharpay on You!**

Also, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, let me know, and if their used, I'll put your name in the credits.

Oh, one more thing, I'm running out of _Solo for Two _songs, so if some peope could suggest Titles for Songs, I can start making lyrics.

* * *

**Blessed Be,**

_**Joey xxx**_


	6. Natural

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Six: _Natural_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1277_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to S Club (7, 8, Juniors, or otherwise). Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play '_Solo for Two_' and songs '_Never AloneTwisted Apart_' and '_Undivided_' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_Loving you is not just luck or illusion,_

_It's in the make-up of our D.N.A._

_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution._

_Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just Destiny's way._

Ryan paused. The words repeated inside his mind, again and again. _I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready! _He cocked his head at Troy, concerned that he was just saying that to please him. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely! I've never been more sure about anything!" And with that, Troy walked over to the door and locked it. "I just want to make sure that my Dad doesn't walk in..." He saw Ryan look down, and realised that he had hurt his feelings. "Ry, I'm not embarrassed by you. I just don't think I'm ready to come out to my Dad..."

Ryan looked up at him. He smiled slightly, feeling reassured by Troy's admission. He crossed the room and pressed Troy against the door, bruising their lips in a delirious smooch. Breaking away, Ryan uttered, "I. Want. You. Now!" He grunted as he was spun, their roles reversed, and felt his back slam the door.

Troy continued the kiss, running his hands over Ryan's hardening nipples. He heard Ryan let out small squeals of pleasure and moved his hands down to Ryan's abdomen, taking time to draw lazy circles with his fingertips, taking sadistic delight in stimulating the teenager. "You've got me, Ry..." A grin spread across his face and he placed a kiss on Ryan's collarbone, slowly trailing downwards, making his way towards his target.

"Troy... Troy..." Ryan began to pant in anticipation, the thought of Troy wanting him nearly as erotic as what Troy was doing to him now. He found himself running his hands through the dark mop of silky hair, encouraging the boy below him to continue his exploration.

Troy looked up at Ryan, who smiled and gave a nod of approval, before kneeling in front of the actor and lightly traced the outline of Ryan's manhood through the thin, worn material. Subconsciously, he held his breath as he hooked his fingers on the waistband of the flimsy garment. He paused for a few seconds, taking in every single detail of the moment, then slowly pulled the underpants down, revealing Ryan's rigid shaft.

Shivering slightly, Ryan began to blush. He had been a late bloomer when it came to puberty, and knew that he was nowhere near fully-grown physically. He had a small clustering of soft blonde hair above his cock, which stood erect at just over 6½ inches. Ryan moved to cover his member with his hands, not wanting Troy to ridicule him, but Troy brushed the obscuring appendages away. He slowly reached out and felt the wispy fair hair as it passed between his fingers.

_Baby, Loving you,_

_Comes easily to me._

_It's what I'm living for._

_It's all in the Chemistry._

_Baby, Loving you,_

_Is how it's meant to be._

_It's something that is_

_Oh so natural to me._

Ryan was still expecting Troy to laugh at him, or to humiliate him in some way. But the last thing that he was expecting was for Troy to place a small and tender kiss at it's base. Troy was fascinated by the foreskin covering the tip of Ryan's prick. He slowly paced his hand around the firm member, and began to pull the skin away from the pinky-purple bulbous head. Ryan let out a groan of pleasure as Troy continued his ministrations.

"Ry... You still have your foreskin?"

"Well spotted, Wildcat..."

"I mean... it's cool... I've just... never seen a.. an uncut cock before..."

"Really? You mean you're..."

"Cut. Circumcised. Snipped. Butc--"

"Spare me the gory details, Troy" interrupted Ryan. Troy responded with a sly grin. He teasingly pulled back the foreskin, and ghosted his fingers over the sensitive head, driving the teenage twin twink above him wild with joint passion and lust. With his focus divided between fulfilling his own desires, and bring pleasure to Ryan, Troy placed his hands on Ryan's hips, and brought his lips in contact with Ryan's throbbing extremity. An audible gasp came from Ryan as the inexperienced-yet-surprisingly-talented Troy began to suck delicately while bobbing his head.

Troy couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. He was quite glad that Ryan was the length he was, as he doubted he would be able to manage a bigger cock for his first time. He had to admit, though, Ryan was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect ass, perfect cock... Perfect.

Ryan had noticed that Troy had stopped what he was doing, and pulled away from the Wildcat, fearing that he may have had change of mind. All thoughts of doubt scattered when he saw Troy smile. Troy stood, and gestured to the large wooden wardrobe beside the bed. Ryan threw a questioning glance at the jock, before walking to the cabinet. He saw that he needed a key to open it, and looked at Troy.

Troy stepped forward, and took a chain from around his neck, off which dangled a small bronze old-fashioned key. He handed the key to Ryan, who proceeded to open the wardrobe. What he saw inside the closet was surprising, especially when you consider to whom the cupboard belonged.

"I love you Ry..."

A smile spread over Ryan's face, and a tear welled in his eyes. He took a small box from the cupboard, and opened it slowly. In it, he saw a keyring featuring two hearts entwined engraved with the phrase TB4RE on one side and YouMakeMeBopToTheTop on the other. Ryan grinned at the token of affection. He picked up the keyring and, for the first time, noticed three keys dangling from it. He held up the first one, and glanced at Troy.

"The Key to my Home."

Ryan looked shocked for a second, looking between Troy and the key. Composing himself, he grinned inwardly as he held up the second key, and again glimpsed at the Wildcat, with a somewhat look of anticipation on his face.

"The Key to my Car."

His jaw dropped comically. Ryan knew how much that car was sentimentally worth to Troy, he remembered the Basketball star refusing to let even Gabriella drive it. He couldn't focus properly, these keys were a sign that Troy wanted him in his life. In his home. In his car! Finally, he picked up the last key. Ryan knew this key was different. The other keys were more formal, were real. This key had been hand-crafted and painted a crimson red color. He looked up at Troy, wondering what surprise this key held for him.

"The Key to my Heart."

Ryan stopped, and stood statue-still. He looked again at the key, feeling his heart swell with pride. Ryan was _wanted_. Ryan was _loved. _He put the keys gently back in the box, and turned to face Troy. In an instant their lips were locked, and they were in a furious battle of tonsil-tennis. Hands would miraculously appear in the others' hair. Tongues would find their way into the others' mouth.

For that one small moment, Ryan felt whole. For that one small moment, Troy felt complete. And in that one small moment, when both boys felt that nothing could make them feel happier, they both came in a glorious crescendo of pleasure and desire.

One small moment, and those two boys realised that fairy tales can come true. But fairy tales always have a villain. Or, in this case, two villains. One with an immaculate complexion, and the other with an extraordinary IQ...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

I know this chapter featured more description than action, but I found myself unable to believe that they would consummate their relationship at such an early stage. Also, I needed a way to end the action in the bedroom in order to return the story back to the High School. But don't worry, there will be relationship-consummation... eventually...

* * *

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	7. Shoop

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Seven: _Shoop_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1277_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Cher. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not ** been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play '_Solo for Two_' and songs '_Never AloneTwisted ApartUndivided_' and '_Sleep Well, Kind Angel_' are my own creations._

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_Does he love me?_

_I wanna know!_

_How can I tell_

_If he loves me so?_

Monday. Monday morning. The morning after. Or, rather, the morning after the day after the day after. Troy opened his eyes drearily. He looked over at his alarm clock, before rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. His attempts were made superfluous by his father, Coach Bolton, walking into the room.

"Daaaaad..." grumbled the tired teenager, "Just five more minutes..."

But the Coach was having none of it. "Get up! Go shower! And while you're in there... you may want to take care of your little... problem." He made to leave, but his son sat up slightly.

"Problem?"

Jack Bolton blushed somewhat, and gestured to the tent in Troy's duvet. Troy leant backwards with a smile. "It's no problem, Dad, I'll sort it out now." He pulled back the duvet, and climbed out of bed, wearing only a pair of navy blue cotton boxers, protruding with the extra strain provided by the teenager's morning glory.

The coach rolled his eyes, accustomed to his son's exhibitionism, and left the room, leaving Troy to go into his en suite bathroom. He made his way towards the door, but stopped halfway. Turning to face the cupboard in the corner, he decided to check something that had been dwelling on his mind all weekend.

He took the key from the chain around his neck and unlocked the closet. He opened it slowly, and looked at the artifacts that it contained. Troy smiled to himself when he noticed that the box containing the keyring and keys had been taken. He reached to the back of the closet, and pulled out a small locket. The locket had an intricate design on both sides. On one, a perfectly formed theatrical mask of Comedy. On the other, a perfectly formed mask of Tragedy. He opened the locket, and saw two photos staring back at him. On the left, a photo of Ryan wearing one of his red hats beamed a dazzling grin, while on the right, a smirking picture of Troy sporting his basketball gear. He closed the locket, and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm gonna prove I love you, Ry..."

He put the locket on his bedside table and locked the cupboard door, replacing the key on the chain around his neck. He double-checked to ensure that he hadn't left anything else lying around, before retiring into the bathroom. He stripped himself of the boxer shirts, dropping them in the laundry basket. He turned on the shower, jumping out of the water's path, and walked over to the mirror. He tilted his head upwards, revealing his neck. Closing his eyes, he imagined his neck tinted pink with love bites. Troy grinned and ran his fingers absent-mindedly over his neck, drawing a barely sounding gasp from himself as the sensations flowed over him.

A loud knock on the bathroom door brought Troy out of his reverie. He opened the door, shocking his father with his nakedness. Without a word, Jack handed his son a large pink fluffy towel. As Troy raised an eyebrow, he hastily explained that they belonged to Troy's mother. Troy smiled his trademark grin, before closing the door in his father's face.

"I need to do something about you, too..." he remarked, his eyes focusing on his reflection's erection in the large wall-mounted, full-length mirror. Pulling back the shower curtain, Troy stepped into the warm spray of the water. His muscles ached from lying still for so long, but they soon were soothed by the heat of the water. He picked up a large bottle of raspberry-scented hair conditioner, and began to pour some of it's contents onto his hand. He would never admit it, even under oath, but he cared more about his appearance than even Sharpay did.

As he brought his hands to his hair, he felt a slight pleasant twinge at the thought of one of the members of the exclusive Evans family. Not the workaholic dad, or the overprotective mom, or even the primped and preened princess, her most royal iciness Sharpay. The only Evans that Troy thought of while he thoroughly washed his hair, while he teased his nipples, while he played with his low-hanging balls, while he worshipped his respectable 6.75" cock, while he shot his load on the tiled wall, while he shuddered his way through a world-rocking orgasm, was little, shy, quiet Ryan Evans. Troy was smitten, and he **liked**it!

_Is it in his eyes?_

_Oh no, you'll be deceived._

_Is it in his sighs?_

_Oh no, he'll make believe._

_Is it in his face?_

_Oh no, that's just his charms._

_In his warm embrace?_

_Oh no, that's just his arms._

Making sure to adjust the shower nozzle so that it washed away the remnants of his _workout_, Troy climbed out out of the shower, and over to the mirror. He tousled his hair lightly, knowing that Ryan didn't like it too neat, nor too scruffy. The wildcat took a can of deodorant and sprayed himself, caring more for making himself appealing for Ryan than the ozone layer.

He reached back into the shower in order to turn off the spray of water. Pausing to put the aerosol can away, he returned to his bedroom. He opened his clothes wardrobe and pulled out a small selection. He looked through the clothes he had chosen, before deciding on a red silk shirt; neatly framed with a white jacket. He quickly put the rest of the clothes back into his closet, but remembered to pull out a pair of white trousers to match the ensemble.

Six minutes and thirty-nine seconds later, Troy tied his sneakers and fastened the locket around his neck. He jumped down the stairs, two steps at a time, and shouted a quick "Goodbye" to his parents. He opened the door, and made his way to the car. Troy unlocked the car door, but stopped when he noticed a small letter on the passenger seat. Confused, he sat in the driver's seat, and put on his seatbelt. The Wildcat picked up the letter and immediately knew from whom it came. He ripped the envelope open, and his eyes began to scan the letter.

* * *

_Dear Troy,_

_I haven't had the chance to see you all weekend. I tried phoning your house but it was kept engaged-_

* * *

Troy recalled that his mother had spent all of the weekend phoning several shopping channels, hogging the phone line. He continued reading.

* * *

_- and your cell phone was off. Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?_

_I'll be in the auditorium during first period. If you want, you can join me, but you don't have to._

_**Ryan -x-**_

* * *

Troy put the car into gear and set off for school, focusing intently on wanting to see Ryan. He pulled up in his usual spot, ignoring Chad and the other Wildcats who were making their way over to him. He put the letter in his jacket pocket, and ran towards the auditorium.

Although Ryan had said he wouldn't be in the auditorium until first period, Troy knew that the Drama student would be there before lessons, no doubt practicing his songs. True enough, as Troy opened the auditorium door quietly, a soft tenor voice was singing a slow gentle lullaby-style tune.

"_I see you now,_

_You're Slumbering._

_I hear you now,_

_You're Mumbling._

_I feel you now,_

_You're Fumbling._

_I want you now,_

_I'm Tumbling._"

Despite Troy usually loving Kelsi's songs, he felt that this one wasn't up to her usual standards. He sat in the back row of the audience seats, listening as Ryan slowly sung the chorus.

"_I pray to you, my Lover,_

_Sleep Well, Kind Angel._

_I beg of thee, my Soulmate,_

_Sleep Well, Kind Angel._"

The song was cut short by the school bell ringing, and he saw Ryan turn off the CD Player, and sit at the foot of the stage. Troy stood up and walked towards him, letting his presence be known. He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ryan.

"I'm not avoiding you. And believe me, you did nothing wrong..." Troy took off the locket from around his neck and fastened it around Ryan's. "I love you, I always have and I always will, Ry." A slight tear ran down his cheek, he hadn't expected to feel so emotional through this, and surprised himself by admitting how much he actually cared for the other teenager.

_If you wanna know,_

_If he loves you so,_

_It's in his kiss._

_That's where it is!_

Ryan stood, one hand pressed against the locket Troy had given him, the other wiping Troy's tears away. Ryan placed his hand on Troy's chin, and pulled the Wildcat in for a passionate kiss.

From one of the wings of the stage, four eyes were glaring at the couple. The Einsteinette closed her eyes, thinking up a plan. Impatiently, the Ice Queen folded her arms and looked to her cohort.

"Well?" she whispered.

"I think I know how I can keep them apart..."

* * *

**_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Chapter Seven finished. 

I may revisit this chapter in my next fanfiction, _Genetics_, an incestuous slash between Jack and Troy.

Please Read and Review!!

* * *

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	8. Ordinary Fool

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Eight: _Ordinary Fool_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

_Secondary Pairings: Enforced Ryan/Gabriell (Eurgh!), Enforced Troy/Sharpay (Eurgh!)_

Word Count: _1073_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Paul Williams, nor Bugsy Malone. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsi's play '_Solo for Two_' and songs '_Never Alone', 'Twisted Apart', 'Undivided_' and '_Sleep Well, Kind Angel_' are my own creations. No touchy-touchy!_

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic, Seduction._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_Only a fool,_

_Like fools before me._

_I always think with my heart..._

All day, regardless of what lesson he was in, Ryan was stuck in a world of his own. He couldn't quite get to grips with the fact that Troy loved him. TROY loved him! Troy loved HIM! A beaming smile had been fixed to Ryan's face since their meeting that morning, a fact that was not lost on his terrible twin, Sharpay.

"Ryan? Focus, or Ms. Darbus will give us detention, and I cannot miss my manicure appointment. Understand?" The last word was threatening, a snide comment highlighting Ryan's apparent mentality.

Readjusting his hat, he proceeded to pay attention to the drama lesson unfolding. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan caught a glimpse of Troy reading through his script, and his heart skipped a beat. He was about to excuse himself from Sharpay, when he heard Gabriella's voice crooning at his boyfriend.

Wow... boyfriend...

Concentrating, he tilted his head slightly and listened to her words.

"So, sweetie... You want me to read Ryan's lines for you? We could practice the..." Gabriella's voice dropped to a whisper, but Ryan picked up on the sharp intake of breath that Troy took, and the illicit giggle that came from Sharpay.

"Don'tcha think they make a cute couple, Ry?" questioned Sharpay, hiding the fact that she and Gabriella were setting this all up. The pencil in Ryan's hand snapped, splinters lodging themselves into Ryan's hand.

"Ahh, shit!" The entire class looked around, their gaze fixing on Ryan, who began to blush under the scrutiny and embarrassment. He awaited the inevitable voice of Satan, knowing it would only take her a few seconds to isolate the source...

"Mr. Evans! Language like that will not be tolerated in my auditorium, understand?" the somniferous call of Ms. Darbus resonated throughout the Drama Studio, amplified beyond all reason, "You will attend detention here after school, aren't you lucky?" At was moments like this, when Ryan just wished that the ground would open and swal--

"Ms. Darbus, he's in pain!" Though embarrassed, Ryan recognised Troy's voice, albeit twisted with concern and sympathy.

Unseen by the rest of the class, Gabriella and Sharpay shared a look of disdain at each other. Then, as one, the pair smirked, and Sharpay rushed forward to join Troy.

"Outta my way, Wildcat!" Sharpay pushed him aside, filled with faux-concern for her fraternal twin. Kneeling my him, she grabbed his hand, causing Ryan to yell.

Now Gabriella rushed forward, playing her part in the ploy, "Stop it, Sharp, you're hurting him more!" She turned to face Ms. Darbus, silently asking to take Ryan to remove the shards of wood causing him grief.

_Only a fool,_

_that same old story,_

_Seems I was born for the part._

With a nod of her head, Ms. Darbus changed from domineering and overbearing, into cautious and fearing for her best student's health. Gabriella took Ryan into the girl's bathroom, much to his discomfort, and began to run his hand under cold water, trying to numb it.

Meanwhile, Sharpay apologised to Troy for bowling him over, and took Gabriella's seat next to him. Sympathetically, Sharpay smiled at the basketball golden-boy, before saying softly:

"It was really sweet of you to try and help Ryan like that, I know how much of a pain he can be," this comment drew an uncomfortable wriggle from Troy, if he heard another insult made against Ryan, he would be very tempted to shave her long, blonde hair, "I just wish there was... some way... I could repay you..."

Before Troy realized it, that long, blonde hair was draped over him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sharpay leaned over in her chair, snuggling closer to Troy.

While this startling piece of seduction was taking place, Gabriella was using her Eyebrow tweezers to remove the splinters from Ryan's aching hand. She took this time to notice how Ryan had changed in the last few days. His attitude, previously shy and controlled, was much more light and easy-going, and Gabriella knew that he felt the same twinge in his heart, whenever he saw Troy, that she did.

Remembering Sharpay's plan, Gabriella nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and did as she was ordered. She tilted her head forward, and brushed her lips ever-so-lightly against Ryan's.

He pulled back sharply, yanking his hand away from Gabriella. The look on his face was pure disgust, and he was swamped with a sickening feeling that he just betrayed Troy. In the split-second he looked at Gabriella, he knew that she wasn't doing this out of spite...

_It's a lesson that I've learned,_

_And a page I should have turned._

_I shouldn't cry, but I do..._

_Like an Ordinary Fool,_

_When his Ordinary Dreams fall through..._

Neither Ryan nor Gabriella spoke on the way back to the Auditorium, each lost in their own thoughts, until Ryan opened the door, and stopped dead...

Sharpay had her arm around Troy, and appeared to be nuzzling in her neck. Ms. Darbus, on the other side of the Studio, was oblivious to this. A stifled sob, mixed with a timid squeak, escaped Ryan, loud enough for Sharpay to leave Troy's side and look at Ryan, smirking cruelly.

Troy, thankful and relieved that Sharpay had finally quit pestering him, turned around to see what had distracted her. His gaze fell upon Ryan and Gabriella, and he suddenly felt himself turning bright red. His eyes met Ryan's, and was shocked by the anger and hatred he could see in his boyfriend's expression.

_How many times have I mistaken,_

_Good looks and laughs for bad news?_

_How many times have I mistaken_

_Love songs and laughs for the blues?_

Troy watched, feeling helpless, as Ryan turned and walked back down the corridor. He turned his own head at Sharpay, and swore uncharacteristically at her. Feeling slightly better upon seeing her scandalized look, he got up and ran out of the classroom, just in time to see the boy's bathroom door slam closed. Troy never saw Ryan with tears streaming down his cheeks, and Ryan never saw Troy slump against the wall, his head in his hands.

_When a road I've walked before,_

_ends alone at my front door..._

_I shouldn't cry, but I do._

_Like an Ordinary Fool,_

_When his Ordinary Dreams fall through._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

After a long, long hiatus, I've finally managed to finish Chapter Eight! It may not be up to my usual standard, but it's up to you to decide that, and I hope that you judge farly and honestly. So, don't forget to review, or I'll go Psycho on your ass, and I will... I've done it before... Mwah-ha-ha!

_**A little teaser of what's to come: **__A Shattered locket, A broken heart, a torn friendship, and Sibling Rivalry..._

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	9. Goodbye to You

Title: _Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Nine: _Goodbye To You_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troyan/Tryan/Troy-Ryan_

Word Count: _1,710_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. I also have no claims to Michelle Branch. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you. :-P_

_Kelsey's play '_Solo for Two_' and songs '_Never Alone', 'Twisted Apart', 'Undivided_' and '_Sleep Well, Kind Angel_' are my own creations. No touchy-touchy!_

Warnings: _Slash, Character Abuse, Songfic, Seduction._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_Of all the things I've believed in,_

_I just wanna get it over with._

Neither Troy nor Ryan attended the rest of their lessons, and it wasn't until Troy attempted to get into his car that Gabriella, who started their conversation with a prompt and harsh slap across the face, ambushed him. He barely had time to comprehend this before she started her rant.

"I thought you could sink low... do you have any idea... you worthless... what gives you the right... he's hurting so much... I knew I should never have let her... you sick, twisted... you wanted both... I knew what she was planning... but I never... you... and her... eurgh!"

Troy managed to dodge her second slap, and grabbed her wrist. It took him a few seconds to understand what she had inadvertently confessed. His brow furrowed, his mind replaying her rant, filling in the gaps.

"You planned it? YOU planned it?" Troy's face had turned a dark red, he felt betrayed, and he thought that Gabriella would respect his wishes... then it hit him. "Wait a minute... you know? About me? About me and Ryan?" Troy felt ashamed, though he didn't know why. It was one thing that Gabriella had again screwed his personal life, but to knowingly and willingly hurt Ryan? "B-but... how?"

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_But I do not cry._

_I'm counting the days that passed me by._

On the other side of the school, Ryan was climbing out of his sister's car, still silent. He couldn't, wouldn't, look at Sharpe, afraid he might see the smirking, vindictive visage. He opened the front door, pushed past his parents, and locked himself in the bathroom. He gazed at his reflection in the large mirror, looking but not really seeing.

Ryan inhaled deeply, wiping his eyes, and looked back in the mirror. He removed his hat first, before turning to lock the door. Satisfied that he wasn't about to be interrupted, he leaned over the side of the large bathtub, and turned on the faucets, making sure the water was near scalding.

He turned backwards to face the mirror, slowly unbuttoning his silken shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Closing his eyes, he undid the button on his trousers and let them drop to the floor along with the thin, semi-transparent thong that covered his manhood. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at the locket in the mirrored reflection, before reaching to it's real-life counterpart, and snapping it from it's chain. Without a word, he chucked it into the waste-bin. He wasn't satisfied until he heard it shatter.

Before allowing himself to clamber into the bathtub, Ryan opened the medicine cupboard and took out a large Pumice Stone, and a small bottle of sleeping tablets.

Troy, meanwhile was still trying to get more information out of Gabriella, and he had so far deduced that Gabriella was merely jealous, and followed Sharpay's plan believing that he may come running back to her. His anger against her had, for the majority, subsided, and his attention had now shifted to finding Ryan.

"Gabby, please... come with me..." Troy pleaded. His biggest fear was unfolding, he didn't want to lose Ryan; he didn't know what he'd do.

She merely nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat, while Troy started the car's engine. He couldn't focus properly, his mind kept wandering to what he would do if anything happened to Ryan. Troy didn't want to find out...

Ryan sat, naked, in the bathtub. His skin was red raw from the combined heat from the water, and the vicious scrubbing he had subjected himself to. The water stung his tender skin, but Ryan dismissed it, and reached for the sleeping tablets.

He hated his life. He hated his sister. He hated his school, and his family, and his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend, whatever... "I'm sorry..." he spoke, to no-one but himself, "...I'm sorry for being here..." He tipped five tablets into his hand.

He started to raise his hand to his mouth, when there was a loud bang on the door, causing his arm to jerk and sending the tablets falling into the bathwater. He looked at the door, and shouted, "What?"

He recognised his mother's voice telling him that Troy and Gabriella were waiting for him downstairs, and that he should finish quickly in the bathtub, so as not to keep them waiting. With a sigh, Ryan had no choice but to pull the plug from the bottom of the bathtub, and dry himself.

Ten minutes later, after trying on three different t-shirts, two jumpers, four pairs of trousers, and nine coloured hats, Ryan finally descended the stairs, a look of indifference forced onto his angelic features. He was stunned momentarily by the sullen look on Troy's face, and his heart broke when he strained himself. He wanted, Lord knows how much he wanted, to make Troy's pain go away. He was longing to be surrounded by his love's strong, defined arms. But, no, his mind was made up…

_Goodbye to You,_

_Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing I tried to hold onto._

"What do **you** want?" Ryan surprised himself by how harsh his tone was, and he could've sworn he saw Gabriella flinch at his words.

Troy looked at the floor, suitably embarrassed, but Ryan wasn't finished yet. He turned to Gabriella, then back at Troy. "And I see you've brought a date, how quaint…"

Gabriella started to speak, but Ryan interrupted her. "Shut up!" He felt nothing when he saw tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. He knew, without a doubt, that Gabriella had deliberately made him flee the bathroom at the school, in order to frame Troy and Sharpay.

Speaking of whom, she glided down the stairs, smiling slightly. "Aww, Troy, hunni… I see you just couldn't keep away… And you've brought Ga—" Sharpay let out a shriek as a vase smashed against the wall just above her head.

Ryan glared at her, holding an ornament in his hands. Sharpay instantly could tell that she had gone too far by gloating her victory. She thundered up the stairs, again leaving Ryan and his guests.

Troy looked from the smashed vase, to the face of his boyfriend, visibly shocked by how much his _betrayal _had hurt Ryan. He crossed the room, trying to close the distance between them, but Ryan backed away, dropping the ornament to the floor. As his back hit the wall, Ryan slunk to the floor.

_And it's hard to want everything,_

_And nothing at the same time._

_I want what's yours,_

_And I want what's mine._

Troy knelt down, and tried to get Ryan to look at him, and when he finally saw Ryan's clouded eyes, Troy's own heart missed a beat. Troy offered his hand out to Ryan, only to have Ryan shake his head at it.

_I want you,_

_But I'm __**not**__ giving in this time!_

"Troy…" The harshness that had filled Ryan's earlier words had dissipated, and all that was left was timidity and meekness, but Ryan hadn't changed his mind. "…When I'm around you, it hurts me, because you make me feel like I'm not even there… but when I'm not around you, it kills me, because every girl and most guys, in Albuquerque would kill for you… Why me?"

Troy had no answer, other than to take Ryan's hands into his own, and lean forward to kiss him. Ryan pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and looked at his boyfriend's concerned gaze. He sighed, silently knowing that this was the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

"You can't blame me, Troy… I was out of the room for five minutes… and you were all over my sister… my sister, Troy, of all people… was I… not good?"

_I still get lost in your eyes,_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you._

_Closing my eyes, and you'll chase my thoughts away…_

"Ry…" Gabriella's voice sounded hoarse, and Ryan had a suspicion that Gabriella's change-of-heart had affected her more than she let on. "…Sharpay and I set it all up… The flirting, the bullying, the outing… the kiss…"

Troy's eyebrows jumped upwards, and his luscious lips curved into a smile, which in-turn drew a small giggle grudgingly out of both Ryan and Gabriella.

_To a place where I am blinded by the light…_

Ryan looked at the broken vase, and felt the tender skin irritated by his clothes. Ever since he and Troy had hooked up, people had been hurt…

_But it's not right!_

Ryan stood up, and reached his hand out to help Troy stand, an offer he gladly accepted. Ryan closed his sore eyes, and rested his head in the nape of Troy's neck. He finally felt safe and comforted, a feeling that intensified as Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's lithe frame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" Both boys had spoken the words simultaneously, causing the dumb-stricken Gabriella to smirk nonchantly.

Ms. Evans, Ryan's doting and loving mother, chose that particular moment to enter the large entrance hall. She was briefly taken with the shattered vase against the wall, but smiled at her son. "Are you bidding goodbye, or are your friends staying the night?"

Troy looked at Ryan cautiously, who in-turn glanced at Gabriella knowingly, who completed the triangle by gazing at Troy happily. "I'm afraid I have to return home, Ms. Evans, my mother is expecting me… It was a pleasure to have finally met you; Ry and Sharp are always singing your praises… See you, boys…" Gabriella made her excuses after a wink at Ryan and Troy, and left the Evans' estate.

"Looks like you'll be spending the night in my room…" Ryan playfully whispered, once his mother had insisted on leaving to prepare them a warm meal for supper. "And if you think you're getting 8 hours of sleep… think again…"

Troy beamed slightly, before placing a chaste kiss on Ryan's collarbone, causing a semi-suppressed illicit moan to escape him. "Ry, don't bother setting up a second bed…"

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake…_

_You're my shooting star!_

* * *

**_Still To Be Continued... _**

I felt it was time to move onto the next saga, after the family crises. I hope that you find this volume wraps up most of the current problems. But, rest assured; this story is far from over… As always, please **read** and **review**.

_**And a personal shout-out: **Skye Phoenix! Welcome! _

_**A little teaser of what's to come: **How will Jack Bolton react to Troy and Ryan? Will the Wildcats accept the pair? Will Ryan and Troy ever hump like rabbits? Will Kelsi's play (remember that plotline?) ever make it to the opening night? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? _

_**Blessed Be, **_

**_Joey -x- _**


	10. Sundown

Story:_ Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Ten: _Sundown_

Pairing: _Tryan (Troy-x-Ryan)_

Disclaimer: '_High School Musical', its characters, locations and related items are the property of Disney and its associates._

Disclaimer 2: '_Sundown' is a song by S Club Juniors (later S Club 8). I hereby state no claim to them, nor any rights to the song._

Disclaimer the Third ("_Return of the Killer Disclaimer_"): _Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental._

Warnings:_ Slash_, _**Sexual Content**_

Key: Story, _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

_The city's in a heat wave,_

_Praying for a sunshade._

_Hoping that the evening will chill down the street._

Eating at the Evans' household was not a wholly pleasant event for Troy, as the family spent the majority of the meal in silence. Every few seconds, Sharpay would look up from her salad and glance at Ryan, almost as if waiting for him to throw a vase at her again.

Mr and Mrs Evans said not a word to each other, but they fixed their gaze on the pair of teenage boys who could not bring themselves to look at one another while eating, for fear that they might forget the other diners and begin to tear their clothes off.

In perfect unison, both Ryan and Troy dropped their spoons into their now-empty soup bowls. The Wildcat politely thanked his boyfriend's mother, and complimented her culinary skills with enthusiasm.

Ryan nodded his head slightly, a silent request to be excused, to which his father waved a hand dismissively. The young actor grinned at his brunet beau, before the pair quickly left the dining table.

"He seems nice..." remarked Mrs. Evans to no-one in particular, "...and it's nice to see him with someone other than his sister."

Sharpay pushed her cold salad away from her, before silently sweeping out of the room. Her parents looked at one another, shrugged, and continued eating their meal in silence.

* * *

Troy smiled as he entered Ryan's bedroom. The walls were adorned with theatrical paraphernalia, the majority of which related to the many school productions in which Ryan had participated. Troy attempted to bite back a grin that threatened to split his face as he noticed that there was a large poster of Twinkle Towne. 

Ryan, following his gaze, rolled his eyes. He casually walked back to the door and fastened the lock. By the time he turned around again, Troy was lying on his bed with his eyes boring into the blonde's soul.

_And I'm a little hot too,_

_'Cause I can only think of you._

_Hoping that tonight you'll find out what I like._

"It's kinda warm, Ry… do you mind if I take off my shirt?" The athlete's eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled the flimsy material over his head, inadvertently tousling his hair in doing so.

Crossing the room, Ryan did his best to appear impassive. "Sure, why not?" He turned his attention to the wide-screen TV embedded into the wall opposite his bed. "On."

Instantly, the television flickered into life. "Anything you wanna wan--" Ryan started, spinning back to face Troy as he did so. His breath was taken from him as he came to terms with the fact that his very naked boyfriend was laying on his bed.

"Oh my... Mr. Bolton, are you trying to seduce me?" Ryan's joke sounded forced, his mind unable to create witty gags while trying not to jump the bones of the guy before him.

"I love you, Ry, you know that, right?" Troy's voice was unusually timid, and Ryan couldn't help but wonder whether his earlier burst of anger had scared the Wildcat. In response, Ryan removed his hat and tossed to gently to the teenager gracing his bed.

"I know you do, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to remind me once in a while..." After removing the remainder of his clothes, except his leopard-print boxer shorts, he cuddled up next to the brunet. "I love you too, Troy, even if I don't always show it."

Troy rolled his eyes at the clichéd way that Ryan ended his sentence, but the words still brought a smile to his face. "You are _such_ a Drama student!" He playfully hit his soon-to-be lover with one of the large fluffy pillows.

With a smirk on his face, the blond straddled his beau, grinding his clothed groin against the firm and taut abdominal muscles he was resting on. Troy's eyes flickered closed momentarily and a sigh escaped from his slightly parted lips.

Lowering his body teasingly, Ryan proceeded to gently nip at the skin of his lover's collarbone, drawing mild groans from the boy below him. Troy brought his arms up and around his partner, feeling completely relaxed with the unfolding situation and caring only for the sensation of completeness he felt when intimate with Ryan.

_Sundown,_

_Friday, twilight, in the big town._

_Party people, getting ready now._

_Somewhere, baby,_

_I know you're waiting…_

_The city's vibrating. _

_Sundown,_

_Air gets cooler, but my heart pounds._

_Loud and Fast, I'm getting ready now._

_Somewhere, baby,_

_I know you're waiting…_

_The city's vibrating._

The lilac-coloured room suddenly radiated crimson light as the glorious sunset outside shone its scarlet rays through the open window. Bathed in the redness, Ryan shivered slightly, wondering how Troy seemed unaffected by the low temperature despite wearing less.

Sensing the small movements from the petite person above him, Troy caught Ryan's mouth in a frenzied kiss, while using his left hand to pull the duvet over him. Now feeling more comfortable, the blond used his left hand to play with the smooth, hairless chest beneath him, while his right hand ripped off his own underwear.

The basketball star wrapped his arms around Ryan pulling the boy above him even closer, and he deepened the kiss. Playfully, the aspiring actor pulled away from Troy and grinned, the duvet still draped over him.

The pair locked eyes, and silently Ryan made his point quite clear. '_I love you, Troy Bolton, and I will always love you._' A small smile crossed the Wildcat's face as he understood the message, and replied with a silent message of his own, one that spread warmth through the blonde's being.

'_I'm ready, Ry…_'

Ryan raised a single (well-groomed) eyebrow incredulously, to which Troy responded with a nod and a shy smile. All animosity that had developed between them earlier that day was now long gone, and in its place was genuine affection and tenderness. And maybe just a little pinch of pure raw lust.

* * *

Just two rooms down the corridor in her own pink-themed bedroom, the Ice Queen paced back and forth, her eyes closed in thought. She opened her eyes and a smirk appeared on her painted lips as realisation hit her, and she picked her cell phone up off her vanity table.

* * *

_I don't know if you've seen me,_

_Don't know if you are dreaming._

_Hoping for someone who can show you who you are,_

Ryan disentangled himself from his lover-to-be, and wrapped a sky-blue silky dressing gown around him. He blew a kiss to the brunet lying in his bed, before slipping out of the door.

As he passed his sister's bedroom, he heard a semi-maniacal giggle erupt from within it. Rolling his eyes sarcastically, he walked into the bathroom and over to the medicine cabinet. It took him a few seconds of searching in order to find what he was looking for, but he soon pocket the tube of lubrication that he felt he'd soon be requiring.

Ryan looked into the full-length mirror, checking himself out. He grabbed a hairbrush and quickly ran it through his hair. '_Ugh… this is why I wear hats…_' He could've sworn he heard someone running up the staircase, but decided that it was easier to ignore it.

Silently he snuck back into his own bedroom and snuggled up to his beau. The pair locked lips instantly, their eyes focusing on each other, feeling only for the pleasure that they were bringing their respective partner.

* * *

_Tonight I'm gonna find you,_

_Fly in on a breeze, and blind you._

_Take you from this club land, and send us to the stars…_

"So glad you could make it…" The Ice Queen spoke slowly and flirtatiously to the male in her bedroom. She knew that she needed to keep them here until she was absolutely sure that the 'happy' couple would be caught in the act, figuratively speaking obviously.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed. "I hope you didn't mind coming over here so late, I'd hate to annoy you…" She reiterated her flirting with a semi-subtle wink in his direction. "…but of course, I'm probably the wrong twin… I've never been fond of…" This time she straddled him, and positioned her lips close to the guy's ear. "…group activities."

* * *

_Time…_

Ryan pulled away from Troy's incessant kissing, and began licking a trail downwards. He stopped only slightly to run his tongue over the hardened nubs of his lover's nipples (and relishing the sound of the strong brunette groaning), before continuing his journey southwards.

…_don't need to rush we can make it right._

The blonde darted his tongue quickly in and out of the Wildcat's bellybutton, causing a slight giggle to escape the tortured boy, until the actor decided that enough was enough. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted Troy.

'_Cause we are meant to be you and I._

_It's in the air we breathe all around, all around…_

Troy raised his head and looked at Ryan, now nearly eye-level with his crotch, and gently clasped the blonde's hand. When Ryan looked up in Troy's dark eyes, he felt he was staring into the very depths of the athlete's soul, and the warmth and love that he could see there just encouraged him more.

_Say you're longing too,_

'_Cause I will look for you at_

_Sundown._

Ryan tentatively and unsurely took the tip of Troy's member into his mouth and, recalling what Troy had done to him before, began to bob his head up and down. He felt contented as Troy's fingers snaked themselves in Ryan's hair, because he knew that Troy wasn't imagining the it was someone else giving him this pleasure, it was all Ryan…

At that moment the door opened, and in walked the teenager from Sharpay's room. "Hey Ryan, you up for a game of baseb—Holy Crap…" Chad's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped. Troy and Ryan stared at the basketball player, then at the smirking blonde girl who joined their company.

"Whoops…" Sharpay's voice was deliberately drawling and cat-like, emphasising the fact that she was toying with them. "…my bad!"

* * *

_Sorry about the wait, life's a bit hectic, and my email has suddenly screwed up, and I'm getting angry and sleepy and kinda dizzy…_

_Read'n'Review? Please?_

_Joey xx_


	11. SOS

Story:_ Chancing Chanson_

Chapter Eleven: _S.O.S._

Pairing: _Tryan (Troy-x-Ryan)_

Disclaimer: '_High School Musical', its characters, locations and related items are the property of Disney and its associates._

Disclaimer 2: '_S.O.S.' is a song by ABBA. I hereby state no claim to them, nor any rights to the song. No copyright infringement is intended._

Disclaimer the Third: _Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental._

Word Count: _1357 words_

Warnings:_ Slash_, _**Sexual Content**__, Severe Character Abuse, Homophobia._

Dedication: _Well, after leaving me 15 reviews in a single morning, it has to be _Tertiary Genesis_!_

Key: Story, _Song/Emphasis_, **Emphasis**, **۞**_Dreams_**۞**

* * *

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find.  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind.  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood.  
It used to be so nice; it used to be so good._

Troy sat bolt upright on his bed, his forehead drenched in cold sweat that appeared to glow in the light of the full moon outside. The dream that had plagued him while he slept continued to shake him although he was now awake, and each time he closed his eyes to blink, flashing images of his nocturnal drama appeared within his imagination.

۞_Troy felt Ryan's ever-soft lips travel over the tip of his arousal as he lay on the blonde's bed. Waves of pleasure hit him again and again as he savoured the ministrations Ryan was lavishing onto him, and he felt himself entangle his fingers into the delicate blonde locks of his boyfriend._۞

۞A_s if time was slowing down, Troy's gaze was cast to the open doorway of Ryan's bedroom, and at the figure standing therein. He vaguely heard muffled words, as if spoken from underwater, as Chad began to advance on the pair, yelling threats and obscenities in their direction._۞

Unlike earlier in the week, Troy got out of bed the second his alarm clock rung and he traipsed silently into the bathroom. His shower passed without interruption, from neither his father nor from sexual release, and he quickly resigned himself to getting dressed.

* * *

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me?  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me!  
S. O. S._

_When you're gone,_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone,_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

* * *



Ryan's ride to school with Sharpay was endured in tense silence and, as they pulled into the car park of the school, he felt his heart twinge slightly as he realised that Troy's car wasn't among those already gathered. He took one of his many hats from the glove compartment of his sister's car, before climbing out and walking through the building's main entrance.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near.  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear.  
I really tried to make it out…  
I wish I understood!  
What happened to our love? It used to be so good._

* * *

Troy dashed through the corridors until he found his class, but steeled himself before he entered. As he joined his classmates, his eyes met Ryan's (before the blonde looked towards the ground), before finally meeting Chad's. Just as he expected, there was an ominous look upon his teammate's face, and Troy felt himself hurry to his seat, breaking his gaze with Chad.

The lesson provided no opportunities for Troy to communicate with neither Ryan nor Chad, something for which all three teenagers were thankful for. It wasn't until the school bell rang that Troy recalled his conflicting rehearsal and basketball practice. As the final seconds passed him by, Troy came to the conclusion that he'd flip a coin: his lover, or his best friend? Time slowed as the silver coin gyrated through the air, rising to his eye level before beginning its descent to the palm of his hand. His eyes trailed it, the verdict…

The school bell rang, and Troy's attention lapsed for a split-second. His hand jerked and the coin hit his desk, rebounding away in a gleaming arc. Troy swore under his breath, and gathered his things together.

* * *

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me?  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me!  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
_

Troy sat down in the empty locker-room, his head in his hands, muttering quietly under his breath. Over and over again, he mumbled the words, his characterisation building with each repeat. To himself, he recited the words of the script he had recently tried to learn, and was too lost in concentration to hear footsteps as someone entered the room.

"Oi, fag…"

Troy, despite himself, looked up as he heard Chad's voice, instantly knowing he should've stayed looking down. He gulped silently, watching Chad approach menacingly towards him.

"Chad… don't…"

Troy tried to dodge the fist that came flying in his direction, but wasn't quite fast enough. He fell to the floor, his breath knocked out of him, as he clutched his stomach and tears fell from his eyes. Through his tears, he saw Chad's foot come swinging 

towards him, and felt pain course through his body as Chad's sneaker collided with his abdomen.

Chad grunted every time he swung his leg, and Troy heard himself scream in agony as his best-friend's rage and disgust was expressed through the art of violence. Despite the fact that Chad's foot had just broken his nose, he gathered the last of his energy and grabbed the other boy's leg, sending Chad toppling to the floor.

Troy continued to let tears run down his face as Chad turned to verbal abuse rather than physical. Troy shook his head, emotional pain surpassing physical pain. He struggled to speak, especially after Chad asked him a question.

"Are you a fucking fairy, or are you a Wildcat?"

Troy swallowed, with a great deal of pain, and opened his mouth. The first half of the answer sprung easily from his throat, but the second refused to be spoken. "I'm…"

"I'm gay!"

Troy and Chad looked at each the, before looking at the third person in the room. Ryan Evans slowly walked forward, disgust at the Wildcats' fighting and bloodshed. He folded his arms, staring at Chad, his eyes seeming darker, almost blackened, under the dingy lighting of the locker-room. "I'm gay, and I'm still more of a man than you."

He helped Troy stand, ignoring the fact that Troy's blood was now heavily staining Ryan's white shirt, and supported his lover as they left the locker-room. Before the pair left, they both looked at the now-standing Chad.

"You think you just won something…" started Chad, but Troy interrupted him.

"Ryan's right. He's more of a man than we'll ever be."

As the pair left, Chad glared at the now-empty space where they had fought. Anger was evident on his face, and he was planning what to do next. He hated losing, especially to his 'friend', and _definitely_ to the über-fag Ryan Evans. "This means war."

* * *

_When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Note: _Any opinions expressed by characters, regarding sexuality or otherwise, do not necessarily reflect my own. This is 2008, people, love whoever you want for whatever reason. End Homophobia Now._

I'm sorry for the delay guys! It's examination season and I'm knee-high in Jane Austen literature, Thomas Wyatt poetry, Magazine media texts, Tom Stoppard scripts, and my fan-fiction has sort of been pushed to the back… Forgive me?

_Joey xx_


End file.
